


Snitch

by Quartz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, FFspringfest2021, Facebook: Fremione Fanatics, FairySafe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, trope-tastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz/pseuds/Quartz
Summary: Fred was not pleased that the woman he secretly fancies is on a date. But seeing as she's apparently not having a good time and asking Ginny for a rescue, maybe he can take her place as rescuer instead?OR! Where Hermione, Oliver, and Ginny team up to prank the twins for their mutual benefit.Written for the Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest
Relationships: George Weasley/Oliver Wood, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest





	Snitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LSUsweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/gifts).



> This was a fun little ditty I threw together in a day or two based on two of [LSUsweetie's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie) prompts: one involving pranking the twins, and the other involving a bad date rescue via patronus charm. It may not be what she was thinking of, but this is what came out. Hope you like it! Much love to [moonfairy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/pseuds/moonfairy13), [LSUsweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie), and [ThePotterWatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/pseuds/ThePotterWatcher) for being fabulously supportive, and horrible enablers. 
> 
> Not beta read, so all mistakes are mine, and I don't own Harry Potter.

Fred, George, and Ginny all jumped when Hermione’s silvery otter swam into the middle of their conversation and forcefully whispered, “Snitch!” and disappeared with no other explanation. 

“Damn,” Ginny groaned, placed her bottle of butterbeer down, and uncurled herself the giant red chair she had commandeered in the twins' flat. “I was hoping she wouldn’t give the signal tonight, I thought this one had promise.”

“The signal? Gin what are you talking about?” George asked. 

“Hermione’s starting to date again, and she made me agree to come rescue her if it’s going poorly. Depending on which quidditch term she uses indicates the level of rescue needed.”

Fred’s stomach sank at the news his secret-to-everyone-but-George crush was on a date. At least in his favor she wanted a rescue, so this wasn’t completely terrible news. But it definitely meant it was time for action. 

He swallowed down his uncharacteristic nerves. “So what does snitch mean, then?” 

“End this as quickly as possible.”

Fred stood up, “Well you heard the lady! What’s the plan Forge?”

George stood up as well and grabbed Fred’s arm to head to the floo, “Clearly we need to rescue your fair damsel. Where’s her date at Ginny?”

“She’s at the Leaky. Thanks for taking my rescue duties for me!”

The twins nodded, and with a green flash, they were off. Ginny curled back up in her chair and shook her head. “That was too easy.” She chuckled, finished her tea, and headed to the floo herself. She did not want to be in their flat when they got back. Some things a sister just doesn’t need to see. 

~~~

Fred and George stepped out of the fireplace into the crowded pub. It seemed as if half the wizarding world was packed in there. They scanned the pub, and finally found her at a booth in a dark corner, seated across from a man with dark hair . She was smiling and sipping on her drink, as her date gestured. The twins looked at each other, slightly puzzled, and Fred quickly came up with a plan. 

“Right, so we go over there, I’ll slide in next to Hermione, and you sit next to the bloke, and we’ll just wing it from there. Turn on the Weasley twin charm and get her out there.”

“And maybe make yourself available to console and comfort her?” George’s eyebrows waggled.  
“Oi! You know if it were up to me, she wouldn’t even be on a date to need rescuing from! I didn’t know she was looking for someone.”

“Well now you know, so don’t wait to make your move.”

“That’s a bit obvious innit? Come on Forge, Let’s do this.”

George clapped Fred on the shoulder, and they started wading through the crowds over to Hermione’s booth. As they got closer, her date started looking familiar, but they couldn’t quite place him from behind. They slid into the booth, and Hermione started at the intrusion. 

“Why hello Hermione! Fancy seeing you here with-” and here Fred turned his head and stopped short. “Oliver?” his voice raised in surprise.

“Oliver?” George was also surprised, but now it was his turn for his stomach to drop. Oliver was his secret-to-everyone-but-Fred crush, and he was out on a date! With Fred’s hopeful sweetheart! This was terrible. 

“Fred! George! I wasn’t expecting you, what a pleasant surprise! Won’t you join Ollie and I for a drink?” The twins watched as Hermione and Oliver looked at each other in an undecipherable way, and they could tell something was not as it seemed.

“Ollie, huh?” Fred asked, “So how did you two end up on a date?”

“Actually, Ginny set us up,” Hermione replied. 

“Aye, I ran in ta her after a game, and she mentioned a friend an’ fellow Gryfindor lookin’ to get out some more. I couldn’t say no.” 

As Oliver spoke, George noticed his apparently kilt clad legs slowly creeping his direction in the booth, and Hermione was scooting over towards his twin as well. He looked up at Fred, and with a quick look and twin-genuity, they had a rough idea what was happening. There was some champion level Weasley meddling involved, and well, who were they to ruin a good plot? As if it was coordinated, both twins slid towards their respective seat partners, and slung an arm over Hermione and Oliver’s shoulders. 

“Fascinating, and who’s idea was using quidditch terms to give Ginny the signal?” George asked as he turned to look over at Oliver with a knowing glance. 

Both he and Hermione immediately burst into laughter. 

“So let me see if I got this right… You two and Ginny, came up with this plot to go on a ‘date’, and Hermione would pretend it was terrible and send Ginny a signal, knowing full well Ginny was with us, and her job was to then get us to play ‘rescuers’ and what, turn it into a double date?” Fred said.

“Right in one!” Hermione exclaimed with a smile. 

“I told ye they’d figure it out quick lass, ye owe me a pint!” 

“Fine fine! You were right, next round’s on Fred.” Hermione bumped Fred’s shoulder and winked at him.

“Hold on, Hermione, it’s your bet, why am I making good on it?” 

“Cause a lady doesn’t pay on a date. Now scoot!” 

With a good natured groan and some prodding from the rest of the table, he accepted his fate and made his way to the bar. After he came back with the butterbeers, the foursome clinked their glasses to Weasley plotting and tomfoolery. And no more need for rescues!

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you check out the other fics in the flash fest, and join the Fremione Fanatics for fun and gifs!


End file.
